


FOR THE FIRST TIME WE’VE BEEN IN LOVE

by thelittlehirondelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlehirondelle/pseuds/thelittlehirondelle
Summary: Severus seemed so done with the self-proclaimed "madly good-looking man" that he decided to silence him.
Relationships: Gilderoy Lockhart & Severus Snape, Gilderoy Lockhart/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	FOR THE FIRST TIME WE’VE BEEN IN LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: NSFW, smut (naughty language).  
> From author, with love: This is my very first fan-fiction in English, glad I finally accomplished it. I don't even know why I ship this couple (kinda strange, huh) but they look so happy being together. Thanks my beloved friends for all the useful advice and I hope you guys will like it.

Gilderoy was pretty sure it absolutely _was_ the potions teacher who had given him a flirting wink in the Halloween party last week. Across the hall, with people cheering and dancing around, he only paid attention to the change of expressions on Severus’ face since then, even just a slightest fake smile, in order to make sure that he would not miss another hint.

 _No_ , he whispered to himself in a firm voice as if wanted to confirm it was the truth, _I did not fall for that man at all, although he seems kinda hot and super cool in that black robe, and his dark sexual allure that can literally turns anybody nearby on, and the sensual curve of his waist and, and… No! For Merlin’s sake, someone please tell me I am not flustered like a shy teenage boy who had fallen hopelessly in love for the very first time._

Nevertheless, Gilderoy could not help but felt extremely nervous. His shinny blond hair had never bothered him as it did now. He wondered if he looked alright with the purple suit and those glitter shoes on. After biting and licking his lips a lot, Gilderoy supposed that he was finally brave enough to walk over to where the professor was standing, with a beautiful smile for which he had received Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile award five times. But when their eyes met again, Gilderoy swore to Merlin that he had never seen such a dreamy and erotic glance in his entire life. If he had not suddenly frozen and quickly turned his head away, blushing, he would have not known what else to do.

But don’t get him wrong. He was indeed not the kind of person who would kept his own romantic feelings for himself, Gilderoy desperately needed to be informed if Severus was attracted deeply, and emotionally by his outstanding appearance.

He meant, how can a normal person ever resist the temptation from such a devastatingly handsome man?

As soon as he had found a perfect excuse to get out of his class, leaving all the students so confused and overwhelmed by the unexpected escape of those little pixies, Gilderoy headed straight for Severus’ private room. Having taken a deep breath to hearten himself, he reached out for the door handle. A crackling sound broke the silence, and before Gilderoy could take a notice of anything, Severus had given him a clearly unpleasant frown, making no effort to hide his annoyance while witnessing _this_ idiot showing up at where and when he should not.

"Aren’t you supposed be teaching those Gryffindor and Slytherin kids at the moment, Professor Lockhart?" Severus asked, slowly standing up from the chair with an unfriendly gaze at the younger man.

"I- I…" He stammered. "I am confident to say that those brilliant ones could deal with all sorts of problems themselves, plus I taught them how to cast a powerful spell which could defeat even the strongest monsters."

Like I am going to trust you, thought Severus. "What do you want from me?" Severus leaned against the large wooden desk, folding his arms tightly. Though he tried to treat Gilderoy as nice as possible, he just couldn’t conceal an obvious sarcasm in his tone. He denied anyone who believed that he had any personal enmity towards Gilderoy, at all, because this idiotic narcissist did not even deserve that!

"I know you have special feelings for me, Severus." He sighed exaggeratedly as though feeling hard to accept but he thought he could handle that, evidently seeing Severus as his biggest fan that was terribly crazy about him. "That’s alright, everyone does, you don’t need to be perplexed. Although you don’t look attractive in a usual way, I still give you a chance."

And then he beamed. The flickering light from the fireplace spilled across Severus’ pale face. Momentarily, he was too stunned to move. _Sorry, what?_ With his eyebrows twitching and his hands instinctively screwing up, Merlin knew how much he desired to punch this idiot right in the face.

Gilderoy continued, without being aware of the smirk appearing on the professor’s face. "Now, I know it would be a little bit old-fashioned, but wi- will you be my boyfriend?"

Everything he said at that moment, he meant it, truly. Perhaps Gilderoy did not understand thoroughly all the horrible misery that Severus had been through, but he already made a secret vow to Merlin: he would fight for his beloved one to his last drop of blood.

"Sev, dear, are you- are you okay?" Gilderoy spoke up after a long stretch of awkward silence, reaching his hand up to touch Severus’ shoulder. The man paralysed instantly, head hung low, and the rest of his body quivered.

"I don’t love you and I never will." Severus retorted, clenching his teeth yet still sounding strangely calm. "Now get the hell out of my room."

"But you blinked at me!" He abruptly got on his feet, shouting back.

"It was nothing but an accident!" Gilderoy could markedly sense the anger and puzzlement in Severus’ low growl.

"No?" His lovely smile was slowly swallowed by the hurtful words. He was standing there, arms falling weekly to his sides, transfixed.

Something inside him suddenly broke. And it hurt, so much.

"Well…" His voice dropped to a sigh. "I guess I should leave then."

"Wait."

Severus blurted out, could not define the origin of the feeling of tightness which was rising in his chest at the moment, as he watched Gilderoy walked away. "I did not mean that you have to go, Gilderoy. Actually, I find that your… stupidity quite entertaining. And that’s the only reason, I assure, that you could stay here for a while, of course, if you like."

He paused, waited for the response from the younger man. Gilderoy, who had just frozen for a full five seconds, curled his rosy lips into a large grin. Severus was a little bit baffled when Gilderoy ran to him in a flash, pulling Severus into a hug and nestling up to him.

"Oh, Sevvie, you’re a bloody cute _tsundere_."

Severus thought he was smiling, happily. He had not in fact intended to seduce Gilderoy with just a wanton wink. But now everything had gone in the direction as it should, there was nothing Severus could do but just… accept that. Definitely no comment.

With a quick, small gesture, the door was slammed shut behind the black-haired man, leaving the space in silence.

* * *

Gilderoy eventually found himself in the next morning on Severus’ bed, lying on his back, squeezing his eyes shut with his expensive clothes having been stripped off and thrown on the floor. Later on, after Severus had returned from the potions class, a chuckle actually escaped him as he beheld his lover’s entirely stark naked body curling up into a fetal position under the thin blanket. Oh, it was like a fantastic dream. How they had ended up making love to each other, with Gilderoy bending over the large desk, trousers around his thighs. And Severus felt extremely smug and self-satisfied to be the one who had been in charge.

Severus absently ensconced himself in an armchair with his legs crossed and his fingers clasped together, smirking as he recalled the memories of the night before.

_Gilderoy completely surrendered down below his body while he calling him a slut, lewdly_ _moaning his name as the inner walls tightened around Severus’ dick, lusting for more._

_"Sev-" He groaned, shivering as his shaky fingers went back to grip some sheets of paper on the table. Gilderoy couldn’t stop pushing back the hips to encourage him. His bottom lip trembled, and tears welled up in his eyes._

_"You’re mine, Gilderoy. Come on… say it!" Severus doubled over and soothingly bit into his helix, grumbling to his ears as he kept pounding into the man, in a much harder way. Needless to say, he knew exactly how to please his little one’s thirst._

_"I’m yours. I’m all yours, Sev. Fuc-" He gasped out. His mouth was covered in drool. Eyes becoming dreamy and unfocused, Gilderoy heaved his chest and raised his head backwards, letting out pant after pant as Severus began to thrust deeper inside of him. His body leaned over on Severus with his mouth slightly opened in order to let out a lubricious whimper. The teacher’s hand ran through his soft hair while the other traveled down thirstily to grab his chest, playing with the nipples. Soon enough, the stimulation that Severus gave him had Gilderoy get even louder, hands behind Severus’ back, clutching._

_Gilderoy’s head was put in the crook of his lover’s neck. At the last shove into his lustful hole, Severus had proven the domination over the other man. Gilderoy came noisily, let a guttural sound escape from his throat, and that drove Severus insane as he climaxed immediately after._

_A sensation of gratification filled him while he watched Gilderoy stagger to the large bed and drop down onto it, looking exhausted._

* * *

The potions master slowly approached him from behind, his fingertips playfully stroking the blond-haired man’s cheeks. "I’m an angel that everyone wants, he would say that." Severus thought.

"Gilderoy…" Severus called out to wake him up. His hand lightly massaged around Gilderoy’s chest, only to tease him. Oddly, Gilderoy enjoyed it so much that he still pretended to be asleep, but swiftly opened his eyes wildly when Severus started to jerk him off.

"I know your game far too well, sweetie." He muttered and turned around, stepping closer to the window.

"Oh, why is that, sir?" Gilderoy stretched on his side, propping himself up on one elbow.

"Because you’re an idiot." He said, keeping his eyes fixed on the wonderfully blue sky. After all, it would be a nice day, he decided.

"That’s alright, as long as I’m your idiot." Gilderoy smiled perfectly, the shimmering sunshine spilled across his body.


End file.
